


I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

by Miss_Voltage



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, steve rogers is bi as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Voltage/pseuds/Miss_Voltage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain America is Steve Rogers, but sometimes Steve doesn't love his persona. He's not the person everyone thinks he is. Natasha knows that, just not as well as she could. It wasn't about a special someone or Steve proving anything. It was about getting Natasha off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeyMeggan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyMeggan/gifts).



> Uhhhhh???? Just file this under "I said I'd never write that." But @feymeggan has an awesome idea for a fic that I pray she one day writes and conversation of that planted this seed in my head. And this actually took forever to write for how short it is because Steve and Nat would just not let me write and were trying to have emotions and I was like guys, stop. That's not what this story is for. And to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure when the last time I wrote a m/f scene this long was, if ever. So I guess I'm a little nervous about posting this, especially since it's not really something I ship, though I will campaign that Steve is not some innocent flower until I am in the ground.

“So it was his first kiss in seventy years?” Sam asked incredulously.

Natasha looked at Steve and smirked, leaning back on the couch as she crossed her legs. “He denies it but I think he’s a liar.”

Another party at the Avengers tower. Another chance for Natasha to play her game and make whatever male she focused on incredibly uncomfortable. Steve watched very unimpressed as his two friends spoke as if he wasn’t a foot from them.

“Dude, he’s like ninety. You can’t seriously think that,” Sam tried to protest, but he was giving Steve a look that said he almost believed Natasha and he was trying to figure it out for himself.

“Oh, please. Steve wouldn’t know what to do with a woman if she fell into his lap naked. He’d probably cover her in his ridiculously small shirt and take her to the hospital.” Natasha quipped.

Steve rolled his eyes, getting up to get another beer, not that they did anything for him really. “Hilarious. Thanks.” He sat at the bar for a while, people surrounding them, no one really trying to talk to him as his posture exuded that he’d rather be left alone.

He wasn’t sulking and he wasn’t angry. He just wished sometimes that he was Steve Rogers and not Captain America. The things his super soldier persona stood for were nice sentiments and truthfully, things he did believe in himself, but that was not the end of the story. Steve was a person just like everyone else, his past no more virtuous than any of theirs.

But no one really got to know him. Sam tried a little, but treated him like a fellow soldier more than a civilian friend. And Bucky… Bucky had known him. If the others could hear him tell stories about Steve, they would be shocked by most of them. But these days, Bucky only knew what was going on half of the time.

So no one knew the real Steve. No one saw the anger or the depression or the need. He kept his personal life extremely close and didn’t let on about anything. Maybe it was time to let that carefully crafted persona slip just a little bit, just to one person.

He went back to mingling, getting caught up in a discussion with Thor for a while before noticing that the party goers had left and the team remained. One by one, they slowly turned in for the night, heading to respective bedrooms that they called their homes-away-from-home in the tower. Steve waited until everyone had left and then another half an hour, just thinking, deciding if he was ready to share this secret.

He quietly made his way down the hall that lead to the farthest room out, looking around before rapping on the door. He wasn’t surprised when Natasha opened it in seconds, as if she’d been waiting to confront anyone that dared to bother her. She just looked at him. She knew he wasn’t here for an apology. Their friendship was way past that.

Steve slipped past her into the room and she didn’t think anything of it. Sometimes they actually talked about real things, never her past, only his. She understood what it was like to be made into something else. She understood his torment when it came to Bucky. Natasha shut the door behind them and started walking toward her bed to sit. “I guess I can make it a late night if you wanna have girl talk,” she teased with a friendly smile.

She was surprised when Steve grabbed her by the arm. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, just enough to get her attention. “Talking isn’t really what I had in mind,” Steve said lowly. Natasha looked at him curiously. Obviously she understood immediately what he meant, but she couldn’t really believe it. Not with her, of all people.

“Oh yeah? And what did you have in that mind of yours?” She asked coyly, more wanting to see how far Steve would push. She didn’t feel vulnerable. Steve was enhanced but she wasn’t normal either. And she wasn’t shy about that fact that she was in small shorts and a tank top, ready for bed. She could care less what Steve saw her in. 

“I’m not here to prove myself. I don’t have to.” He stated, smirking at her in a way that was as charming as Captain America and as suspicious as Steve. He reached forward, taking a good hold of her hips. “I just want to share with you who I really am.” Natasha scoffed a little, not to be rude, but because she knew Steve better than anyone in the tower. She played with him though, moving in closer until they touched, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“And what could you show me that some other guy hasn’t already?” She bantered. Steve slid his hands around her waist and looked down at her seriously. “I doubt anyone can show you something new. You’re not a whore, Nat. But you’ve played that role too many times. When was the last time you did it just for fun? When was the last time it was all about you and it was exactly what you wanted? When was the last time someone wanted you for more than your body?”

For a moment, Steve could see the way she phased into her real self that was very much aware that what he said was completely accurate, but she quickly hid it, swallowing and cocking her head to the side. “And what has a girl like me done to deserve that? What makes me so special?” Steve looked at her in a way that made Natasha slightly nervous, though she didn’t show it. “Because you won’t tell anyone and no one would believe you anyway. And because you deserve what I’m about to do to you.”

“Are you going to punish me, Rogers?” She retorted immediately. Steve laughed, walking her back into the wall and pressing her up against it with his own body. “Punishment is the opposite of what I’m going to do to you.” He leaned down and slowly sealed their lips in a way that was very sure but allowed Natasha to back out if she wanted to. He certainly wouldn’t force this.

It wasn’t at all like the first time they had kissed. His mouth wasn’t tense on hers and she was almost surprised when she felt his tongue snake its way into her own mouth. Steve was holding her close in a way that wasn’t at all possessive as so many men had held her. He kissed her slowly and surely, and while Natasha’s knees weren’t going weak, she couldn’t deny that he was a very, very good kisser.

His hand slid into her hair and gripped just enough to be dominant. Normally, she would feign submission or rule with dominance to get what she wanted, but Natasha was far too interested in what Steve might do for her to try to take over or move the situation a different way. She relaxed and they could both feel her let him lead.

She felt his thigh press between her legs and meet her center. Steve was so much bigger than she was and while she normally didn’t really care about that, it kind of excited her, the possibility of all that strength in that body. He began to slowly rub his thigh between her own as he bit her lip gently, just enough to tease and have her coming back to kiss him again. She didn’t realize she was pulling him so close and starting to lose her breath in his mouth.

Steve’s hand slowly inched its way to the bottom of her tank top, teasing the edge of it for far too long in a way that made Natasha hope too hard for more. It was one thing if Steve just made out with her. Touching her was another thing. His fingers finally slipped underneath the cotton fabric, stroking up her stomach and cupping her breast in his hand.

This was it, Steve was really touching her. Of course, that didn’t decide anything else he might do, but this was obviously past a friendly good night make out. What Natasha was not prepared for was the way he began to stroke her nipple. Steve wasn’t just copping a feel. He was very intentional in what he was doing. He stroked his fingers over the little bud until it was excited. He pinched it softly and harshly, giving different sensations, even scraping a blunt nail over it. He twisted it slowly, letting it relax before slowly pulling it, his mouth still hot on her own.

Natasha wasn’t passive, only submissive. Her hips moved slowly, pressing her center against Steve’s raised thigh, breathing a little harder as she rubbed against him. She really hoped he wasn’t going to suddenly back out or leave her wanting because just this little bit of touching, just the sheer possibilities, had her turned on.

Steve had picked her up dozens of times before, but it wasn’t like this, not with one hand on her ass and the other on her breast as he dumped her on the bed, not getting more than a few inches away from her even then. Steve and Natasha were both strong, but she felt safe with him in a way she hadn’t really felt before. She didn’t have to worry about possibly needing to overpower him.

His mouth must have left hers because her breathing was too loud in the bedroom. She moved her arms with him as Steve pushed her tank top up and off, kissing her soundly once before moving his mouth down sucking her other nipple, its twin still being teased by his fingers. His body fit well between her small thighs and Natasha propped up as much as she could to watch him.

Steve was a very attractive man, not that Natasha wasn’t also drop dead gorgeous, but because he was Steve and she was Natasha, he had always been unattainable. To have him here, watching him work her over with no rush at all, was a small fantasy she had never put any energy into.

God, but he wasn’t just sucking her nipple. He was biting, licking, flicking, teasing, and everything he could possibly do. She laid her head back down on the bed, letting the eroticism and pleasure slowly permeate her body. Her hips lifted slightly against his stomach in a silent need for what she really wanted and Steve didn’t even budge. He fondled her breasts slowly as he teased her nipples with his mouth and tongue and it was making her impatient. But this wasn’t just a quickie and Steve was starting to make that very obvious as he wasn’t letting up, going any faster, or moving on to other locations of her body.

She wasn’t too sure what to do with herself because she couldn’t exactly overpower Steve and ride him to get what she wanted. But fuck, this was what she really wanted, what she had deeply craved for so long – to have someone satisfy her completely and just want to give her everything. Truthfully, he hadn’t actually satisfied her yet but they were definitely getting there and even this simple act, something teenagers did after school when their parents were out, was already making her body tight and her toes lock. Even just his teasing to her breasts shot heat straight to her core, where she wanted him the most.

His hand left her breast and pressed between her legs, only cotton shorts separating their flesh. He slowly cupped her pussy, moving his hand over it with so much friction that she wanted to scream but kept all the sounds in that she could. She bucked her hips hard to tell him what she really wanted but he acted as though he didn’t notice and kept on playing with her. Steve could feel that she was already wet through the thin cotton and tried not to smirk around the nipple between his teeth. It wasn’t that it was feeding his ego, he was just pleased that he could read what she wanted and give her what she deserved.

Steve kissed up her neck and to her lips, kissing her again before pulling back and sitting on his knees to pull his own shirt off, kicking off his shoes as well. Natasha immediately sat up and went for his belt but his hands stopped her. “That isn’t what this is about.” He reminded her. “But I want to,” she tried to reason, not seeing why she shouldn’t be giving as well. “And I appreciate that, Nat, but this is about you,” Steve cut her off by pushing her gently back on to the bed and not so gently pulling her tiny shorts off, leaving her bare. 

He didn’t sit there and stare like too many guys had. He moved with her, straddling one of her thighs and propping himself up next to her. His fingers were in her hair and slowly made their way down her body. The anticipation Natasha felt as his hand moved down increased exponentially from the time it touched her clavicles to over navel. Her thighs were parted just enough for his hand to reach between them and palm over her bare mound. Part of her wanted to force him, but she also wanted to see what he’d do on his own.

Steve’s finger trailed down and up her slit, then pressing between her lips and feeling her soft folds. Of course every part of Natasha was gorgeous, but they both knew she knew that. He needed to show her that, not tell her. The way he used his fingers was delicate but obviously practiced. He wasn’t exploring because he was curious; he was exploring to further her pleasure.

Natasha gasped as his fingertip rubbed intentionally over her clit and didn’t leave to tease her. Steve rubbed it slowly, his mouth attached to her neck as her hips strained and her eyes closed. This was what she wanted, not entirely, but the goal was the same either way. She would honestly be slightly disappointed if they didn’t fuck but she certainly wouldn’t mind an orgasm either.

The sheer fact that he immediately moved his hand to her clit like he had done it to her a thousand times before filled her with hope that he really did know what he was doing beyond just being a guy who’d banged someone before. Maybe he would actually prove to be a really good partner. But it was hard to think about anything else than the finger stroking her as his mouth sucked the skin of her shoulder.

Orgasms were easy to fake. She’d done it a thousand times to get what she wanted out of men. But she didn’t have to fake anything with Steve. Her body was hot and wet, tense with pleasure, not even aware that her hips were slowly moving as a plea. Natasha wasn’t close, but she could feel that heat prickling the inside of her body, letting her know that he was leading her down the right path.

The feeling inside her was climbing and climbing and just when she was about to demand more, Steve moved his hand away, stroking her outer lips again. It wasn’t to tease her, though he thought that she probably felt it was. But he wasn’t going to leave her for long. Steve pushed up and leaned over her, ghosting his lips over hers as he slowly pressed his middle finger into her up to his palm, touching her from the inside. She gasped slightly as he breathed against her lips. “Natasha…”

Steve was way more aroused than he was letting on. Feeling her wetness soak down his finger turned him on more than anything else she could have done. That’s what got him hard. Natasha was just as turned on, her hands clutching Steve’s shoulders as her breathing picked up. His finger was long and teased her as it thrust in and out of her so slowly, showing her what he might do.

She rolled her hips slowly as his finger thrust, parts of them mimicking what needed to happen. And Steve wanted that, really wanted that, but his needs were behind Natasha’s right now. He was torn between wanting to get Natasha off as many times as she would let him, or taking her to the edge over and over before giving her everything. For now, he would do the latter. If she enjoyed this as much as he hoped she would, they could try it the other way next time.

He pushed a second finger in and Natasha hummed, enjoying the feeling of being filled just a little further. She pushed Steve barely closer and he let her, bringing their mouths together again in a way that was full of the lust they were both trying to hold back. Steve curled his fingers, searching until he found that spongy spot, slowly stroking it. He smile matched Natasha’s as he rubbed her g-spot. “Yes…” she moaned softly.

Just having Steve stroke that spot inside her was making Natasha overflow with desire. Steve knew what he was doing, and while she hadn’t truly thought he was some bumbling virgin, this was what she had wanted him to be like in the fantasies she’d tried to diminish. She wanted it all and was not ashamed in any way, nor should she have been.

Her fingers tugged at his short hair, both to ground herself and stimulate him and he hummed into her mouth. Steve liked a little pain, not that that was really painful, but it still felt nice. His free hand found her breast again, slowly palming over it, still taking his time with every movement even though he was nearly as eager as Natasha. 

He could feel how much she wanted it, in her breathy sighs and moans, the way her hips rocked and body arched slightly, and with how she was nearly dripping into his palm. She was nice and tight around his fingers and he loved that, the way she was intentionally clenching down on him to further her own pleasure.

He was starting to lose a bit of the control he prided himself in so much. There were a lot of things he wanted, and yet they were still things that would be entirely about giving. It wasn’t that he’d never briefly thought of this. Natasha was just not on his list, because Steve had been looking for something deeper, and they both knew she would fake it to please him because they actually had some sort of a friendship. But this they could both do, grind together and share hot breaths. It wasn’t like he wasn’t immensely enjoying this, like he wasn’t hard as steel against her thigh.

Natasha made a soft noise of disappointment as he gently pulled his fingers out. She watched as Steve looked down at them, seeing how soaked they were, and slowly pushed them into his mouth, tasting her. He looked back up at her and they shared a long glance before Steve suddenly grabbed her thighs, splaying them apart and lifting up her hips to meet his mouth as he buried his face into her with a deep moan.

She wasn’t surprised at the action; she was surprised at his need and fervor. And fuck, he was good. His tongue was so strong, lapping at her confidently and rubbing against her clit in a way that almost no one had. She didn’t like light, teasing touches. She liked this, feeling like she couldn’t get out of Steve’s grip and away from his mouth if she wanted to, which was the farthest thing from her wants.

Unaware of the sounds she was making now, Natasha slowly bucked her hips into his mouth as he devoured her, licking her in all the ways he needed almost as much as she did. He would spend a few seconds sliding his tongue over her folds before intently lapping the hard little bud until she shook. Her head slammed back against the bed as she grabbed his hair hard and rode his mouth, both of them letting out deep, needy sounds.

He could have done this all night, and he wanted to. Steve had always been insatiable, determined, and giving. The serum amplified that and gave his body the ability to have the kind of stamina that no one else had. His muscles wouldn’t burn and strain. He could go on forever. Before the serum, he was smaller, but he was the same man. He’d been full of lust then, and now it was nearly uncontrollable when he let it out.

Steve flipped her over suddenly, pulling her hips back and dragging his tongue between her cheeks, licking her other entrance, a shocked, high-pitched moan coming from Natasha. He rimmed her until his lust grew too high and he had to be selfish finally, even if not entirely. He let her go, pushing up and standing back on the floor, watching her turn over as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them and his boxer briefs off, stepping out of them.

Now that they were equally as exposed, Natasha raised a brow as she got a look at him. “Serum?” She asked with a smirk.

“Nope.” He smirked back, not to be haughty, but because it was actually really fucking funny.

He came back to bed and crawled toward her but Natasha hooked her leg around him and pushed him onto his back. It was more of a fighting technique than the move of a lover, but Steve was almost twice her size. He more than let her have her way, because this really was about her pleasure. Considering what had been medically done to the both of them, neither one were concerned about protection. Steve would have made the offer of course, but they had discussed small glimpses of Natasha’s dark past and he knew that she didn’t need it.

She straddled his waist and kissed him hard, smiling as she nipped his tongue. Natasha liked to get what she wanted, but getting what she wanted while getting the pleasure she wanted was rarer than anyone could have guessed because her missions were her top priority. She wouldn’t have been able to recall the last time he had done this for fun. That didn’t mean she wasn’t wanting, though.

Natasha pressed his cock against her and pushed onto it with a hitching moan, feeling herself fill so deliciously in a way that she craved in such a basic manner. She could feel Steve’s fingers digging into her hips and she looked down at him with so much heat in her eyes that he forgot for a moment that he had been the aggressor this entire time.

It was Steve’s turn to shut his eyes and moan as she started to ride him. It was only a minute of cautious approach before she started to ride him so hard that he would have been surprised had this not been Natasha Romanov. She was taking him so hard, and it wasn’t that Steve had never been under someone like this before, it was just that they hadn’t been a woman with this much strength and experience. His hands were all over her, pawing at her and feeling the tackiness of her skin as she moved so fervently.

She was beautiful, but he wasn’t in awe of her. This was passionate but not amorous. They weren’t in love and they weren’t pining after each other. This was sex, pure and simple, and they both knew that, which was what made it so easy. There were no expectations or pressures, just raw feeling and release.

Steve pulled her down onto him and pushed his own hips up so that they could meet in every thrust, coming together almost too hard but it was unbearably good. They could have twisted into every position they could think of, but sometimes it was better when it was simple. He knew she would have bruises in the morning of just how hard he was holding her and pulling her down, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he left with a few either.

She was so hot, so tight, and so wet. Steve had to remind himself that he was supposed to be working her over, even though he wasn’t exactly just laying there. It would have been easier to find out what she liked best and let her take the lead, but he didn’t want her to have to think, just to feel, to drown. Steve smacked her on the ass hard enough that she paused to savor the sting, clenching around him briefly at the surprise of sensation. He pulled her flush against his own body and roughly rolled them over. 

He loved that he could get rough with Natasha. Most women that wanted it couldn’t take it, but she could. Steve sat back on his knees and pulled her hips into his lap, holding his cock and slowly rubbing it over her slit teasingly. When her lustful moans turned into a near growl of frustration, he pushed back into her hard, watching the slight tensing of her body as she was filled again.

They’d been going at it for so long now that they couldn’t remember a time that wasn’t full of lust and sensory overload and knowing who was doing it to them. Natasha clutched her sheets as hard as she could, leaving herself open for Steve to fuck her as hard as he dared, pounding into her body enough to thud loudly. 

In the way he had her hips tilted up, the friction of his cock was sliding right against her spot, and he pulled out as far as he could each time to make sure he hit her dead on every time. He could tell from the fine and coarse tremors of her body that he was truly giving her what she needed to get there. He let go of her hip momentarily to grab her hand and push it down to her clit. As much as Natasha was moaning, her slim body moving hard through his thrusts, her breasts bouncing with every push, she gave him a look of surprised, pleased, approval. As good as Steve or anyone was, no one was going to make Natasha cum like she could make herself cum. It was just better that Steve’s cock was working toward the same goal.

Natasha was too desperate though. Steve had stamina, and she would have loved to play until they needed to stop for some arbitrary reason, but she was done. She wanted to get off and she wanted it now. She rubbed her clit harder, her thighs tightening around Steve’s hips. He could see her hanging off the edge and kept his rhythm steady, licking his lips as he watched the climax begin to elevate her. “Do it,” he ground out, only holding onto a shred of control because knowing how close she was had his body nearly shaking with effort to hold back his own release. “Cum so hard you scream. Let it out. Cum on my cock and scream as loud as you can.”

She didn’t disobey, even though it was truly more of a suggestion than an order. Natasha really wouldn’t care if anyone heard and at that moment there was literally nothing but her orgasm and the things that were making it happen. Her hips bucked hard enough to falter Steve’s thrusts momentarily before she really did scream, so incredibly vocal without even knowing she had made any sound all night. She fucked herself hard on his cock, cumming on him just like they both wanted. They slowed down slightly as she rode her climax through, still rubbing herself, still moving her hips.

And some other time, Steve would have kept on going, but he was eager as well. As soon as her body dropped back to the mattress, all the energy having left her, he was on her again. He pushed her entirely down to the bed and fucked her hard and fast, his mouth all over her neck and shoulders, kissing, biting, sucking at her skin as he trembled. His end rushed over him and he cried out into her shoulder, pushing into her one last time as he came inside her. She couldn’t feel it so deeply, but moaned along with him, a small burst of arousal rushing through her.

Steve took a second to gain back his mind before pushing up slightly to take her mouth lustfully. They were both drained enough for now, but the desire of knowing how good it was still had them ensnared. He shallowly rolled his hips into hers until she started rolling hers back and Steve had to pull out, not wanting to start another round right now before he wouldn’t be able to say no. 

He rolled off onto his back, both of them staring at the ceiling to cool their bodies off. They knew what this was. It was just sex, no emotions, not attachment. And it didn’t matter, because all either of them were thinking about at that moment was just how good it had felt.

After quite a while, Steve slowly sat up, scratching his fingers through his hair. Natasha curled up on the bed, laying out on her side like some lingerie model, not an assassin that had just been fucked by a super soldier.

“You don’t have to go,” she offered, just looking at his back. Steve looked back at her and he saw her face. It was all Black Widow when he looked at her and they both knew it. But they could both pretend she was Natasha. It was mutually beneficial, even if the personas were mutually exclusive.

Steve chuckled, standing up and finding his boxer briefs, pulling them back on before picking up the rest of his clothing. “You’re only saying that because that’s what you’re supposed to say right now. You don’t want me to stay and even though I’m pretty sure we would have woken everyone else if these walls weren’t soundproof, I don’t want everyone seeing me come out of here in the morning.”

He heard her laugh in a way that was highly amused, the way she always did when he thought he’d figured out a little bit of what was going on in her head. “Well, we can’t have that. No one can know. I might just want to keep you all to myself.” Natasha grinned, raising a brow, knowing how tempting she looked in that moment.

Steve zipped up his pants, stuck his feet in his shoes, and just held onto his shirt. “Well, then you’re going to have to fight Bucky. Again. Winner gets me and the loser.”

He smirked at her as he walked toward the door, looking as charming as Captain America and as suspicious as Steve Rogers.

 

END


End file.
